


Thanksgiving Stuffing

by PepsiCola_Queen



Series: these fics are jokes please dont judge them alongside my real ones [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Lactation, Stuffing, Thanksgiving, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: Mccree gets excited about spending his first Thanksgiving with his boyfriend Hanzo.





	

Mccree wasn’t one for most traditions, but lord almighty did he love to celebrate Thanksgiving. He pretty much spent the entire year just waiting to get that turkey down his gullet. And, just like every other year, on the eve of his favorite holiday, he was wide awake in bed with excitement. However, this year was different than most. This was the first year he wouldn’t be spending the holiday alone. He rolled his head to the side to stare at the man lying next to him. As he looked over all the details of his partner’s face, Mccree felt a whole new kind of excitement bubble up inside him. Yes, this was the first year he and Hanzo would share the holiday together. He was so enamored with the other man that Mccree couldn’t contain himself. It was already past 3am and he couldn’t sleep even if he tried. All he kept thinking about was spending the holiday with his lover.

The more Mccree thought about it, however, the more explicit his thoughts seemed to become. He didn’t just want to eat a turkey leg soaked in gravy. He wanted to eat Hanzo’s gravy covered thighs. He wanted to pour gravy all over his meaty boyfriend and gobble him right up. Mccree didn’t just want homemade mashed potatoes, he wanted to mash Hanzo with his potato. The part that got Mccree the most excited to think about, the part that had him already leaking with desire, was thinking about the stuffing. Stuffing had always been Mccree’s favorite part of a Thanksgiving dinner. Its chunky, voluminous texture sliding through his mouth always made his breaches a little too tight. He loved shoving that sticky mass inside of the turkey, and he loved watching it go in. But, this year, he shivered in anticipation at the idea of combining his two favorite things.

He wanted to stuff Hanzo. He wanted it so bad it made him almost nut at the thought. He wanted to fill Hanzo up like a turkey, he wanted his boyfriend filled from every possible angle. And, with the array of food they were making, there would certainly be enough for Hanzo to be stuffed as tight as possible. Mccree wondered what he would look like, filled to the brim like that. Would he get bigger? The idea of Hanzo stretching out and even growing a couple pants sizes made Mccree shiver as he palmed himself through the sheet. With Hanzo at that size, he wouldn’t even need to have to play with his nipples to get him to start lactating. The milk would probably just get pushed out of him from the inside. Mccree shuddered hard at the thought. Hanzo shifted in bed at the movement, and Mccree suddenly found it hard to think about waiting until tomorrow. He wanted Hanzo stuffed good right now.

Mccree, checking to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t wake from the movement, pulled back the covers and tip-toed towards the kitchen. He snuck in as fast and quietly as he could and made a beeline for the fridge. Mccree opened it slowly, and began to take out everything they had saved for the next night. There were bowls of sweet and regular mashed potatoes and butternut squash soup, there were plates of vegetables and corn on the cob, there were hams and cornish hens, and even the giant turkey they picked out at their local Wal-mart. But, the piece de resistance, was the stuffing itself. Mccree held it as if he was holding a newborn child. That bowl of stuffing might as well have been the holiest object on the planet the way Mccree carefully handled it. Mccree had to stop himself from growing hard just at the sight of it. He needed to savor.

Mccree grabbed all the the food in his arms, took a wooden spoon from the cabinet, and got on his hoverboard and rolled his way back to their bedroom. He made sure to quietly approach his boyfriend, double and even triple checking to make sure he was asleep. Mccree took in a hard breath, and then put the spoon into the mashed potatoes. He lifted the spoon to Hanzo’s face, stopping a moment to appreciate the way the potatoes reflected off and highlighted his boyfriend’s smooth face in the moonlight, and he moved it closer and closer to his lips. Mccree held his breath as the spoon made contact with his mouth. Hanzo let out a sharp breath, which made Mccree’s heart stop, but then he slowly let his lips be pried open and soon the white mash of potato made it’s way inside his soft pink mouth. Mccree had to hold his robotic hand against his own mouth in order to stifle the moan he was surely about to make.

As Mccree probed around his lovers mouth with the wooden spoon, he could feel himself start to feel warm and sweat-soaked. He slowly slid the spoon out of his mouth and checked for a reaction, of which there was none. Sighing in relief, Mccree delicately scooped up a spoonful of the sweet mash and stuffed it gently into his boyfriend's mouth. As he swirled the spoon around, he could feel Hanzo hum contentedly in his throat. The vibration from his throat to the spoon to Mccree's hand had Mccree keeling over in arousal. He quickly removed the spoon, and the BAMF buckle on his pants, and began to stroke himself in time with the insertion and removal of the spoon and the contents with it into Hanzo's mouth.

Pretty soon Mccree moved from the softer foods to the vegetables, and from there to the meats, saving the turkey until last. He had put every single thing they had prepared right down Hanzo's pale little throat. All that was left was scrap and bone (even though Mccree was tempted to add all that into the mix, he didn't want to be cruel), and what he had saved for last of them all, the stuffing. He stopped the motions of his hand and started hard at the bowl in front of him, then back to his boyfriend. From the hours of food insertion, Hanzo had grown at least 2 if not 3 times his normal size. Mccree had already nearly completed his stuffing fantasy. But he couldn't bring himself to completion if he didn't go all the way. He had to stuff his delicate little turkey.

Mccree took the spoon, spit slick from all of the trials before it, and dipped it into the stuffing. He felt himself throb in his hand just from the thickness of it. He wanted to absolutely savor the moment, but he needed to get it inside of his lover or else he thought he might die from sexual frustration. Mccree let out a soft breath, slowly picked the spoon out from inside the stuffing, and brought the spoon up yet again to Hanzo's perky little mouth.

Once the stuffing had successfully been shoved inside his boyfriend, Mccree let out an audible moan. He couldn't help it anymore. Seeing the spoon fully lodged in Hanzo's mouth made his body ache and spasm like he couldn't even believe. Instantly, Hanzo's eyes shot open and started deeply and lustfully into Mccree's. Through the stuffing and spoon in his mouth, Hanzo let out a noise that sounded like "Jesse." Sad to have his pleasure be interrupted, but curious nonetheless about what his partner had to say, Mccree removed the spoon from Hanzo's mouth. As he did, drool dribbled down his three chins and Hanzo let a blush consume the vastness of his face.

"Jesse," his boyfriend started, "I want you to thrust that spoon in me and never stop." Mccree felt lightning shock down his whole body.

"Yes, sir."

Mccree, now no longer worried about waking his lover, began violently scooping up the stuffing and thrusting it deep within Hanzo's throat. Hanzo moaned blissfully every time the appendage would enter his gullet. Mccree began stroking himself hard again, extra turned on by his boyfriend's reactions, and thrust the spoon in again and again. While he was stuffing Hanzo to the brim, he reached for the gravy boat and began to coat his lover in the substance, making him look and smell absolutely delicious. He ran his hand up and down Hanzo’s gravy-soaked thighs in between every spoonful. 

As Hanzo became more and more filled, Mccree had to keep giving him larger and larger portions of the stuffing to satisfy him. Hanzo's gluttony became so insatiable that once he had finished the stuffing, he ate the spoon that had entered into him so many times whole. Watching the large kitchen spoon slide down into Hanzo's throat was the point of no return for Mccree. He shot his load so hard that it could kill an enemy target. As he rode out his orgasm, he became blissfully unaware of the events around him. Hanzo began to consume everything around him whole. All of the pans and bowls from their dinner were deep inside Hanzo's digestive system. Hanzo decided that wasn't enough to satisfy, and he began devouring their nightstand and their bedsheets as well. Soon, there was nothing left in the room besides the two men.

Hanzo, panting heavily and red as a tomato, stared at Mccree with the deepest hunger in his eyes. "Jesse," he breathed out, syllables slurring together. Mccree's full attention was on the other man.

"What is it, darlin'?" He swallowed hard.

Hanzo, continuing to breathe heavy, rasped out, "Can I... can I swallow you whole?"

Mccree felt his hard-on come right back in full. "Y-ya mean, ya'll wanna vore me?" He started sweating profusely and he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Only if you'll allow me the pleasure," Hanzo bowed his head.

Mccree, feeling his body flame up and his vocal cords restrict, nodded his head feverishly. Hanzo smiled sweetly, eyes lidded and face soft. "Thank you, Jesse."

Hanzo reached out for him, and Mccree let him take hold. Hanzo opened his mouth wide, and as he was pulled down into it, Mccree could see the pink walls of his esophagus constrict to take him in tight. Mccree sighed and let himself be consumed by the feeling of his boyfriend's slimy insides constricting him.

Mccree decided this year’s Thanksgiving was his favorite by far.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder how many of u think this is a real genuine fic


End file.
